Lover And Liar
by KwonKim17
Summary: -Jika seseorang mencintaimu percayalah banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan darimu- Cinta butuh perjuangan, perjuangan dipenuhi kebohongan. /SEVENTEEN/DOCHEOL/JIHAN/SOONHOON/SEOKSOL/MEANIE/JUN/SEUNGKWAN/MINGHAO/CHAN/


**LOVER & LIAR**

.

 _Ketika dia mencintaimu, dia ingin terlihat sempurna dimatamu._

 _Ketika dia mencintaimu, dia akan melakukan segalanya untukmu._

 _Ketika dia mencintaimu, dia selalu menngharapkannya juga darimu._

 _Dan…ketika dia mencintaimu,…dia melakukannya dengan membohongimu._

.

"Dua puluh de- eh? Dua puluh satu"

"Aku pekerja baru disini"

"Berbohong itu tak baik"

"Kau memang melupakanku"

"Penggemar yang baik"

.

 **Choi Seungcheol (32). Seorang Bos besar yang dengan mudah dapat mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Sikapnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan mudah merajuk. Tapi, tentu saja di saat-saat tertentu dapat menunjukan sikap kepemimpinanya.**

 **Hong Jisoo (30). Salah satu bawahan Bos besar Choi dan terkadang jadi penasihat Bos. Menjadi Manager salah satu perusahaan milik Bos. Karena sikap nya yang bijaksana, berwibawa dan baik, membuat orang-orang menghormatinya.**

 **Jang Doyoon (28). Sekertaris Manager Hong yang berarti bawahan Bos. Baru bekerja disana selama kurang lebih 6 Bulan. Sangat ramah pada orang-orang. Hanya saja sedikit segan pada orang yang memiliki tingkatan diatasnya.**

 **Lee Seokmin (28). Salah satu bawahan Bos Choi, yang menjadi Manager di kafe milik Bos. Orang-orang selalu merasa bahwa dirinya mesum, padahal memang. Karena melihat paha mengkilat sedikit saja dia tergiur.**

 **Yoon Junghan (25). Salah satu bawahan Bos Choi juga, hanya saja dia tidak dijadikan Manager. Karena dia hanya merasa berhutang budi pada Bos besar yang telah menyelamatkannya, makanya dia rela menjadi pesuruh Bos.**

 **Wen Junhui (21). Salah seorang pelayan di kafe milik Bos, yang berarti bawahan Manager Lee. Tidak hanya pelayan sebenarnya, dia yang bertugas pada keamanan kafe dan kebersihan kafe juga.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (20). Seseorang yang telah diselamatkan Yoon hyungnim dari bahaya. Beberapa memory nya ada yang menghilang akibat bahaya itu. Itulah mengapa terkadang dirinya hanya melamun merasa kosong.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung (19). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Senior. Menyukai menari atau dia menyebutnya dance, dan tentu dirinya memiliki banyak penggemar. Hanya saja dia terlalu polos dalam hubungan percintaan.**

 **Lee Jihoon (19). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Senior, juga salah seorang pelayan di kafe milik Bos. Dia bawahan favorit Bos Choi, makanya dia sangat disayangi. Dia seorang fanboy dari grup idola yang dia panggil 'hyung-hyung tampan'.**

 **Kim Mingyu (19). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Senior, juga salah seorang pelayan di kafe milik Bos, bukan hanya pelayan dia juga menjadi koki di kafe. Dirinya terkadang sering terjebak pada masa lalu ketika mengingat 'hyungie-nya'.**

 **Boo Seungkwan (19). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Senior, juga salah seorang pelayan di kafe milik Bos. Pemuda yang selalu pasrah bila sahabatnya sudah pada mode fanboy akutnya atau mode penggemar baiknya.**

 **Xu Minghao (15). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Junior, juga salah seorang pelayan di kafe milik Bos,yang juga bertugas pada keamanan kafe. Dan terkadang mendapat tugas tambahan untuk menjaga keponakan-keponakan Bos besar.**

 **Choi Hansol (15). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Junior, yang juga keponakan Bos Choi. Adik favorit nya fanboy karena dirinya juga terkadang menjadi seperti seorang fanboy.**

 **Lee Chan (15). Salah satu murid di** ** _'Meotjin_** ** _High_** ** _School'_** **tingkat Junior, yang juga keponakan Bos Choi. Karena dia yang termuda dan yang terkecil Bos dan bawahanya sangat menjaga dirinya. Meskipun terkadang sifat menyebalkannya muncul.**

.

 _Cinta itu buta…_

 _Cinta itu tuli…_

 _Cinta itu bisu…_

 _Hal itu memang benar adanya…_

 _Sehingga kau tak tahu dia menyembunyikanya…_

 _Dan…kau tak tahu bahwa dia telah…membohongimu_

.

.

.

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL X JANG DOYOON

HONG JISOO X YOON JUNGHAN

KWON SOONYOUNG X LEE JIHOON

LEE SEOKMIN X CHOI HANSOL

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO

WEN JUNHUI, BOO SEUNGKWAN, XU MINGHAO, LEE CHAN

.

 ** _~ LOVER & LIAR ~_**

 ** _Prolog~_**

 **Ini ceritaku yang kedua, baru prolog (padahal yang satunya aja baru chap 0)**

 **Pertama, makasih buat yang review, fav and foll cerita ku yang pertama 'Complicated Complex'. Ada yang nanya apa itu yaoi? Tentu :v. Aku udah terbiasa bikin yaoi soalnya. Kalau soal pair aku sengaja belum nentuin, bisa siapa aja tergantung menurutku gimana nyambungnya aja.**

 **Kedua, sebenarnya aku masih ada cerita yang ingin ku publish chap 0 nya. Buat yang nunggu updet-an aku minta maaf, hehe.**

 ** _KwonKim17 present_**


End file.
